crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Chief
Master Chief is a Spartan-II supersoldier of the UNSC Navy. He served distinctively in the Human-Covenant War and numerous subsequent conflicts, becoming widely known across the galaxy for his actions. History John was born on Eridanus II in Elysium City on March 7, 2511. He attended one of the schools there as a child, Elysium City Facility 119. He once saved future UNSC Marine and childhood friend Lt. Parisa from drowning at an excursion to Lake Gusev; he promised to marry her and keep her safe. When John was six years old, he was visited by Dr. Catherine Halsey to scout him out for the 150 potential candidates of the Spartan Program. He was chosen for his all around above average traits. He received a ancient quarter from the visiting doctor in a bet. He would be kidnapped by ONI agents in 2517 to be taken to Reach, he was replaced by a flash clone which shortly died by December of the same year. Training John and the other candidates of the Spartan-II program were brought to Reach's FLEETCOM military complex where they would spend several years training. Dr. Catherine Halsey announced to them that they were humanity's protectors. John would be given his designation 117 and be trained along with his fellow Spartans under Chief Petty Officed Franklin Mendez. One of the first training exercises John was to take part in involved Samuel-034, Kelly-087 and himself against others in a race to ring a bell. He raced ahead of his team to get first place but was deprived of food as it was to teach the candidates to work together. He quickly learned to work with his team, quickly developing a close camaraderie with Sam and Kelly. For eight years John and the other Spartans learned military tactics, strategy and weapons handling in preparation of their future use. John would be designated one of the Spartan leaders, taking command of Blue Team. When the Spartans were 13-15 of age they underwent augmentations of which 30 did not survive and 12 disabled. John and the other survivors were sent to the UNSC Atlas for rehabilitation in micro gravity. Aboard the carrier while visiting the ships gym, John encountered several ODST's and made to fight them. Two ODST's ended up being killed while the other three were seriously wounded. This was allegedly orchestrated by ONI to test out the Spartan's combat ability. After their rehab the Spartans went back to Reach for further training in the titanium mines against marines in exo-skeletons for their own protection. The Spartans overcame their trainers in nearly every scenario. Colonel Watts Human Covenant War Chi-Ceti IV Alpha Corvi II Circinius IV Mid war New Hope Jericho VII Raid on the Secret Blanket Society Massacre of Draco III Sigma Octanus IV Reach Halo Installation IV Rescue on Reach Raid of the Uneven Elephant Battle of Earth New Mombasa 005 Hunt the Truth Descent on Earth Jungles of Kilimanjaro The Ark Post HC War Stranded Immediately after the Forward Unto Dawn was split in half, the Chief was put in cryosleep while Cortana attempted to send out an emergency distress signal. While Chief was out Cortana went into a low power mode, allowing her lifespan to be conserved. After several years under ice the Chief was found by Covenant Remnant. (Halo 4) Requiem For a time, the Chief and Blue Team were left with very little to do as the galaxy was at peace. They would be forced to learn how to act normally with the help of Spartan-III's who had already converted some years prior. In the 2560's Chief once again had something to do as things heated up with the UCR's nuisances having an effect in the Milky Way as their enemies were also hellbent on destroying everyone else. He would also be given the task of assisting in the Guardian project by lending his experiences to the team that would later be led by Dr. Rinko Battle of Earth II Exon v. ELA Category:Evodvi's Characters Category:UNSC Category:OP Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spartans